1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing xanthorrizol and novel uses of the same, more specifically, to a process for preparing xanthorrizol from Curcuma xanthorriza Roxb. and uses of xanthorrizol as active ingredients for antibacterial agent, tooth paste, oral cleanser, chewing gum, soap and cosmetics.
2. Description of Related Art
Caries and periodontal disease are infectious dental diseases which are primarily caused by dental pathogens such as Streptococcus mutans, Streptococcus sorbrinus, Actinomyces viscosus and Porphyromonas gingivalis(see: Marsh P. D., et al., J. Dent. Res., 71:1431-1438, 1992). To prevent and treat these caries and periodontal disease, antibiotics such as spiramycin, vancomycin and chlorohexidine, and organic/inorganic fluoride have been conventionally used in the art. The conventional antibiotics are, however, proven to be less satisfactory in a sense that they may cause untoward effects such as drug resistance, diarrhea and emesis. Moreover, sodium chloride, antiplasmin, allantoin derivatives, vitamins and amino acids, which are major active ingredients for oral cleanser, are not sufficient enough for removing pathogens on teeth surface. Particularly, it has been well known that sodium chloride possesses preventive and curable effects on caries and periodontal disease. However, it has also revealed a shortcoming that it notably reduces foaming power of anionic surfactant whose main purpose is to facilitate cleansing effect, and lacks full satisfaction in terms of refresh feeling due to its salty taste. Natually, many researchers have tried to deveop the alternative substances with no adverse effects, for eradication of pathogens causing caries and peridontal disease.
On the other hand, acne, athlete""s foot, itchiness and eczema are caused by skin infectious pathogens such as Propionibacterium acnes, Candida albicans, Staphylococcus aureus and Staphylococcus epidermis(see: Raman A., et al., Lett. Appl. Microbiol., 21:242-245, 1995). To inhibit the said skin infectious pathogens, benzoyl peroxide, salicylic acid, benzalkonium chloride and antibiotics such as erythromycin, and natural products such as tea tree oil, royal jelly extract and ginseng extract have been used in the art. While the antibiotics may have some positive effects on the treatment of skin infections, they may cause drug resistance and other adverse effects such as rash and inflammation, which naturally limits their practical use(see: Gollnick H., et al., J. Dermatology, 196:119-125, 1998). Moreover, upon therapeutic application for dermal diseases or cosmetics, antibiotics derived from natural resources may cause unexpected decline in their efficacy, since they are not single compounds. Also, application of these natural products has a certain limitation since they have a narrow spectrum of antibacterial activity, and their activities may be decreased by evaporation or degradation at high temperature caused by weak thermal stability(see: Higaki S., et al., J. Dermatology, 23:310-314, 1996). Under the circumstances, there are strong reasons for exploring and developing substances having high antibacterial activity on skin infections with no adverse effects from natural products such as medicinal plants.
The present inventors have made efforts to develop a substance from natural source which can efficiently inhibit the dental infections and skin diseases, and finally discovered that: xanthorrizol prepared from Curcuma xanthorriza Roxb. has a wide spectrum of antibacterial activity, heat stability and safety onto human skin; and, therefore, it can be applied in antibacterial agent, tooth paste, oral cleanser, soap and cosmetics which require antibacterial activity.
The present invention provides a process for preparing xanthorrizol from Curcuma xanthorriza Roxb. and an antibacterial composition having xanthorrizol.
The invention provides a process for using xanthorrizol as an active ingredient of antibacterial agent.
The invention provides a process for using xanthorrizol as an active ingredient of tooth paste.
The invention provides a process for using xanthorrizol as an active ingredient of oral cleanser.
The invention provides a process for using xanthorrizol as an active ingredient of chewing gum.
The invention provides a process for using xanthorrizol as an active ingredient of antibacterial soap.
The invention provides a process for using xanthorrizol as an active ingredient of cosmetics.